Love me?
by chibi fighter
Summary: AU- Adriens a boy cursed to be a cat by day and Chat noir by nights when the moon is out. Marinette's a positive albeit clumsy high schooler whose positive attitude is starting to fade away. Maybe these two were destined to meet. (I'll come up with a better summery later)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret uploading this? Okay so recently I've been writing a story and I havn't been uploading the chapters because I want them to all be pre written so I can just upload them when they are perfected and so my readers don't have to wait so long for new chapters. This story is not being pre written but I really wanted to start this story, and since this one follows a plot unlike my last ladybug story chapters will take longer, this is also due to the SAT's coming up and myself recently getting a job. I'm gonna stop talking now. Please enjoy.

* * *

"I'm starting to wish I brought a hat with me," Marinette sighed as she made her way home from school.

It was winter in Paris and now that the Christmas season was over all that remained of the holidays was the bitter frigidness and the blank blankets of snow that had children of all ages captivated with smiles of wonder and awe gracing their features. Marinette was no exception.

Although one could argue that due to her now being 16 she was no longer a "kid" however despite her age she was still a kid at heart and while some her age would rather the winter just go away she couldn't help to look on the bright side and embrace the cold with a smile. Still...a little extra warmth would be nice...she was really starting to wish she'd had bought that hat.

Marinette twirled around to take in the scenery. The clouds were depositing a new blanket of snow upon the city and since Marinette had gotten out of school later than usual she was all alone in her very own winter wonderland. She took note of how the snow fell so delicately onto the already snow covered ground and how most snow frosted the tree branches that had icicles hanging from them. Icicles that were so clear they looked more like water that was frozen in time as though someone took a picture right before said water poured down. Marinette smiled as the frosty inspiration however her smile went away once a cold gust of winter made her shiver and caused her scarf to fly off her shoulders were it had been limply laying.

"My scarf!" She exclaimed as she ran after it and into the alleyway it had been blown into.

Before she could go any further she stopped. A feeling of anxiety and anxiousness swept over her. One part of her wanted to rush in there and get her scarf but another part of her felt to scared to do so. Dark, abandoned alleyways, as cliched as they sound aren't places that are usually trouble free. However she had to get that scarf back, it wasn't even for her it was for her friend Alia. Alia had been complaining that she needed a new scarf since her old one was starting to fall apart so Marinette took it upon herself to make one for Alia. One that'd last a really long time. However the day she decided to wear it to school to test its durability it decided to blow into a dank, dingy alleyway where god knows what lurked.

'Still, I did spend a long time working on that scarf...and it's not like I'll be staying for a while…' The teen thought to herself.

"Come on Marinette, you can do this. You'll be just be in, then out, you can do this."

Marinette set one foot in front of her into the alleyway. Then another, then another.

'Yeah this isn't so bad,' She thought to herself as her worrisome demnior melted away and confidence took hold. However that confidence melted away too when she heard a noise.

She let out a screamed and got into a defensive position only to find a old tin soup can had been knocked over. Her head whipping up and to the left suddenly. She swore she had faintly heard was sounded like….snickering?

Marinette shook her head. It was probably just her imagination. The tin can must have made her paranoid. Yeah that was it.

This time in a somewhat faster pace, Marinette sped-walked over to her scarf and picked it up before holding it away in disgust. It was all wet and covered in grime. Good think she was wearing black mittens so they wouldn't stain.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter followed by a pitiful and annoyed, "Meow!"

Marinette spun around and saw a black cat trapped under and metal pole that had fallen. She let out a gasp and rushed over to her the poor thing. As carefully as she could she lifted the pole and extended her hand to help the cat out. However once her hand got too close the cat let out a hiss and bat her hand away.

"Kitty, I'm just trying to help you. I promise I won't hurt you."

The cat looked into Marinettes blue bell eyes with its piercing green eyes. Wait- green? Didn't black cats usually have yellow eyes? Marinette didn't have long to ponder this as the cat warily laid down its claw, however it kept a firm glare on the girl at all times.

Marinette, carefully and slowly, slid the black cat out from under the pole. Once done the cat leap up onto a garbage can, creating some distance between the future fashion designer and the dark feline. The two stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity before the cat let out a pain filled before and toppled over.

"Oh no, you must be hurt!" Marinette exclaimed. She rushed over and went to pick the feline up but once again it hissed at her and attempted to get up, only to find that it simply couldn't.

"He-" Marinette stopped herself and took a deep breath. In and out. This cat seemed very wary of humans or at least wary of her. It didn't trust her right now as it was. The last thing she needed was to lose her temper and to make it trust her even less. She looked back at the cat to dance both defiance and what she could only describe as slight amusement dancing in it eyes. Could cats even feel amusement? Well whatever, she could just look it up once she got home. Right now she had a bigger issue to deal with right now.

"Kitty, I just want to help. Something's wrong and I can't figure out what's wrong and fix it unless you let me take a look at you."

Once she finished that sentence Marinette felt kind of silly, 'Look at me talking to this cat like it's an actual person. It probably can't even understand what I'm-'

Before she could finish that sentence the cat let out a meow. It was looking at Marinette expectantly as if saying, "What are you waiting for?'

Abandoning her last thought the teen smiled sweetly and took a look at the feline in front of her.

"Now let's see if we can figure out what's going on."

The cat's eyes darted towards one of its hind legs then back to Marinette. She took it as a sign that there was something wrong with the leg. With an outstretched hand Marinette gingerly touched the leg. The cat leg out a hiss of pain.

"I think there's something wrong with your leg," Marinette took out her phone and checked the time. It was too late to take the little guy to a vet, all vet offices were closed by now. Leaving the little guy out here on the streets was not a option either. In his current condition he probably wouldn't survive a night.

"Well kitty,it's looks like you'll be staying with me tonight," Marinette said with a soft smile.

The cat, as expected, didn't seem to happy about this and again tried to get up, only to fall over.

"Hey stop that! If you keep trying to get up you might make your leg worse!" Marinette cried out in worry

The cat stopped it's struggled and glared at the teen. Marinette wrapped the soiled baby blue scarf around the cat's leg in a make shift cast. It probably wasn't best to use the scarf that had been in the grime in an alleyway as a makeshift cast but she didn't want to risk jostling the cat too hard and breaking its leg even more than it already was and at the moment it was the best she had.

She carefully lifted the cat into her arms and cradled it against her chest like one would a newborn baby. The cat let out a grumble and shifted slightly in her hold to get in a more comfortable position. Marinette let out a small giggle.

"Don't worry, it's only for tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to a vet and see what she can do about that broken leg."

The walk to her house was a silent one. The cat didn't make a sound. It didn't take long to reach her house. Only about 10 minutes. Marinette smiled and let out a pleasent sigh as the smell of cookies, bread and other baked goods wafted into her nostrils.

"Maman? Papa?" Marinette called out.

"Marinette your home,"Sabine said as she carried in a box containing baking supplies.

"Hi maman. Where's papa?" Marinette asked.

"He's out a delivery. The Leroy's just got married today and he had to run out to deliver their wedding cake."

"In this kind of weather?" Marinette asked.

"Well you only get married once dear," Sabine mentioned as she started to unpack the box.

Marinette shrugged and was about to go upstairs when she remembered the furry friend she had found.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Maman guess what, I-" Marinette stopped when she saw the look in the cat's eyes. It looked panicked like it was begging her not to tell her parents about him.

"What is it dear?" Sabine asked as she continued to unpack the box, her back towards Marinette.

Usually Marinette would tell her parents about something like this. She had never brought a stray, injured animal home before but with something like this they had the right to know. The look that cat gave her though. It held such desperation and sorrow, she couldn't just ignore it.

"Marinette, ss everything alright?" Sabine asked, ceasing her unpacking to face her daughter, slight worry marring her features.

"Oh um, everything's just fine maman. Just wanted to say I love ya," Marinette said in an awkward yet cheery manner.

"I love you too sweetie," Sabine replied.

"Right well, I'm gonna go upstairs. Love ya bye!" Marinette said before running upstairs.

Sabine chuckled and rolled her eyes. Ah, kids these days.

When Marinette reached her room she gently laid the kitty down on her couch.

"Now you stay here while I go get some bandages and something for you to eat."

Marinette jogged into the bathroom and looked under the sink.

"Let's see, bandages, bandages, bandages. Ah ha! Here they are!"

Marinette pulled out a roll of unused bandages. She placed it on the sink and went into the kitchen and grabbed a small bowl. She walked back into the bathroom and filled it with warm water and grabbed a dry washcloth and towel. She then walked into her kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"Lets see, what do cats eat again? Chicken, fish and milk I think."

To her dismay there was no poultry or fish in the fridge. There was however a carton of milk. Perfect. She grabbed the milk and a bowl and poured the creamy white liquid into the that was done she put the milk back in the fridge and headed over back to her room. Making sure she was careful not to spill any. She opened the door to her room to see that cat where she had left him.

"Here you go kitty," She said setting the bowl in front of the cat and on the couch.

The cat looked at Marinette, then the bowl, then back at Marinette again.

Marinette sighed, "I know it's not much but it's all I have right now."

The cat sniffed the milk then glared at Marinette as if she had poisoned it.

"Fine then don't drink it," Marinette huffed while crossing her arms.

"I have to go and get the medical supplies I left in the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit."

After gathering all her supplies Marinette made her way back to her room. She had to admit despite being so adorable and beautiful the cat sure was a brat or at least acted like one. Had it belonged to someone who spoiled it before being left out on the streets?

When she reached her room she saw the cat laying of her bed and the bowl of milk she had left for said cat, empty.

'Guess he really was hungry,' Marinette thought as she removed the bowl and sat on the couch next to the cat.

The cat flinched and went to move only to remember once again that he couldn't.

Marinette dipped the washcloth into the she had filled with warm water and squeezed it while looking the cat in the eyes.

"Now, I'm going to unwrap your leg. Once I do I'll dab it with this washcloth to clean in best I can. When that's over I'm going to dry your leg and wrap it in some bandages, okay?"

The cat's answer was it turning its head away. Marinette took that as a yes and got work. It didn't take long before she was finished.

"All done," She declared.

The cat looked back and her and she smiled sweetly, "Tomorrow at lunch time I'll take you to the vets to see what she or he can do for you."

Marinette took out her phone and checked the time.

"It's 6:00, geez I can't believe I got detention today for something I didn't even do. I guess its not all that bad. After all if I hadn't gotten detention I probably wouldn't have met you kitty. Oh that reminds me I have to find something to call you."

The cats eternal glare intensified. Marinette rolled her eyes. This kitty cat she picked up seemed to have an attitude problem.

"Don't worry I won't make it anything too stupid. Right now though I'm really tired so I'll come up with one for you tomorrow."

"Marinette! Dinners ready!" Marinette heard her mother call.

"Coming Maman," Marinette called back, "I'll be back in a little bit kitty," Marinette said before heading downstairs.

Once she was gone the cat looked out the window from his position on the bed. There was no moon tonight. Great, just great. The cat let out an annoyed meow. This was gonna be a long night.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her father had returned.

"Papa your home."

"Hey honey. How was school?" Her father Tom asked as they all sat down at the dinner table.

"It could have gone better," Marinette grumbled. Today Chloe, the school bully, had been picking on this kid named Nathaniel. Apparently he had a crush on Marinette so Chloe decided to make fun of the poor kid for it and when Marinette saw this and stood up for Nathaniel Chloe decided to go running to the principal and told him that Marinette had been bullying her and even though Chloe had little evidence and Marinette had Alya and Natheniel on her side she still got detention since Chloe's father is the mayor of Paris and therefore apparently has the right to terrorize everyone around her.

Tom and Sabine exchanged a worried look. Usually Marinette was so positive however lately she's been going through a rough time and unfortuentky there was nothing they could do to help her.

"Well, tomorrows another day," Tom said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah I guess your right," Marinette replied, a fake smile marring her features.

After dinner Marinette headed back up stairs to check on the kitty. To her surprise she found him asleep on her couch right where she left him. She smiled and decided to get ready for bed. After taking a shower, brushing her hair and teeth and changing into her pajama's she climbed up the ladder that led to her bed and laid down.

"Goodnight Chaton."

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story and make sure you review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll be able to get these chapters out….hopefully, if all goes well in life but for me that rarely happens. Also I know it's not winter but where I am we just had a big snow storm so it sure feels like winter. Also if I have any errors let me know and I'll go in and fix them...starting to think I should probably get a beta reader... anyways see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Alright, I got a raging headache, let do this! *takes a swig of water* Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed or every just read that story, I was kind of surprised that so many people liked this after just the first chapter, then again it wouldn't be the first time I posted a Miraculous ladybug fanfic and it exploded.

FlameDragonHime and Rose Tiger- Thank you so much for letting me know that the story repeated itself. It must have happened when I copied and pasted the story from my Google Documents, hopefully it won't happen again, and like I said thank you for letting me know so quickly so I could correct the issue.

Zero1606- I'll try my best is all I can say. I do understand where you're coming from, your reading a fanfic and one of the characters falls in love for literally no reason just because the author wanted them to kiss already. I know the feeling so I'll try not to make you feel that way with this story.

Rin kagamae- *Blushes* T-Thank you. I'm actually surprised you feel so strongly about this after one chapter.

StormSilver- I try my best to finish what I started. There are a couple stories that I put on hiatus but thats moreso because of writers block and lack of interest due to the series or game entry they're based on are either dead or just uninterest me. Chapter will take a while as I want this story to be good and not rushed like how I felt with my last ladybug fanfic.

I own nothing!

* * *

"Girl are you sure you're feeling okay?" Alya asked her black (blue?) haired best friend.

Marinette let out a soft groan in response that was muffled by her bag, which at the moment was being substituted for a pillow.

"Hey Alya. Hey Marinette," Nino greeted as he entered the classroom. Nino was Alya's boyfriend and one of Marinette's closest friends. In fact it was because of Marinette that he had met Alya.

"Hey Nino," Alya greeted back while Marinette groaned in response.

"Hey what's up Marinette?" Nino asked. It wasn't normal for Marinette to be this tired.

Alya shrugged, "Rough night? She won't tell me. First thing she did when she got here way plop down in her seat and try to fall asleep."

Marinette, who was trying to do that just now let out third groan, this time out of agitation. Rough night was a understatement. The cat she smuggled into her house would not stop meowing and she couldn't figure out why. To make matters worse it's meowing wasn't quite but loud. Loud enough to wake her parents up. If took a while but she finally got the cat to hush up by raising the blinds to her window. Once she did the cat (with some help from Marinette) limped over towards the window and stared at the moon. It was weird but at the time Marinette was too tired to care.

'Maybe he was homesick?' Marinette thought to herself. After all he was, as far as she knew, a stray and was probably used to being outside and looking up at the moon.

"Ugh, look at her she all tired. She probably too poor to be able to afford coffee," Marinette heard a familiar voice bellowed out accompanied by a snicker.

Marinette made a sound like she was disgusted just by hear that obnoxious feminine voice. She didn't even need to look up to know who it belonged to. She, as well as everyone else, had been terrorized enough times by the person who beared this voice that she had had it forever stored into the crevices of her mind.

"Hey Marinette! How was your date with Nathaniel last night!" The holded of the voice mocked.

"Give her a break Chloe, she too tired to put up with the likes of you," Alya spat.

Chloe was the school bitch. She was one of the cruelest living human beings to have ever existed and acted horribly towards almost anyone she met, unless they could somehow benefit her somehow, which in that case she would put on a sickly sweet facade. Once that person was no longer of use to her however the mask would come off and she would treat just as she treated everyone else. Its because of these reasons and many more that almost nobody liked her, save for a few people. The only reason he hadn't been expelled due to student harassment was because her daddy was mayor and could easily pull the plug on the school's funding if they tried to discipline her. With how she treated people, if it wasn't for the fact that Chloe's father way mayor, she would have been kicked out of school a long time ago.

Sabrina, Chloe's crony, stepped up to Alya and used her arm to push her out of the way allowing the blonde to walk up towards Marinette. Sabrina took her arm away and walked past Alya, following Chloe as though she were a lost puppy.

Alya let out an angry growl and pushed the sleeve of her shift up, getting ready to punch a certain blonde right in probably fake nose. Nino grabbed her wrist as he could practically she the anger radiating off his girlfriend and did not want her to get expelled by doing something rash.

Chloe inspected the half asleep girl and smirked.

"Sabrina," Chloe said holding out her hand.

As though she had read Chloe's mind Sabrina starting through her bag before taking out a water bottle.

Chloe unscrewed the top and held it over the french-asia girl.

"Hey Marinette, wakey wakey," She said before pour the water on Marinette.

Marinette jolted away upon the ice cold water coming into contact with her being. She let out a small yelp and sat there in shock, as did everyone else, as Chloe finished pouring the drink on the poor teen before throwing the now empty bottle at her.

"Why you little!" Alya yelled getting ready to beat the living crap outta this girl only to be held back by Nino.

"Oops," Chloe said in a mock voice before laughing loudly and walking away, Sabrina following behind like always.

Once the blonde was out of arm's length Nino let Alya go as both rushed over to Marinette aid.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Alya asked in concern, slinging an arm over the best friends shoulders.

Marinette let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm fine," She muttered. She was honestly too drained to really be upset about having water poured all over her.

"I didn't know you and Nathaniel went on a date," Nino pointed out.

"It wasn't a date. I was just studying with him for midterms was all."

"Alone?" Nino asked glancing at Alya.

Alya grinned, "Sound like a date to me."

"It wasn't a date, just two friends studying," Marinette explained in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Marinette forgot about her current predicament and tiredness to send her 2 friends dirty looks. Her, Nino, Alya and Nathaniel had been friends since freshmen year and ever since Alya and Nino got together they've been trying to get Nathaniel and Marinette together so they could go on double dates and because they thought the two would make a cute couple. They also knew Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette. They knew Marinette would give him a shot of she knew about his crush on her but he wasn't exactly open when it came to stuff like this.

The bell rang, much to Marinette relief, as the teacher entered.

"Good morning everyone. Today we are going to be taking a look at the americanized version of the tale of Beauty and the Beast. Please get out your textbooks and turn to page 284."

* * *

The day dragged on slowly to the point where Marinette kept glancing at the clock waiting for the bell to ring signifying students could go to lunch and do whatever else they wanted. Of course with a certain someone scampering in Marinettes room she had other plans. She would take the cat to the vet, figure out what was wrong, go home and eat a quick lunch and make it back to school on time with a few minutes to spare. Simple.

When the bell rang Marinette was the first to dash out of the classroom. She sprinted down the hallway trying to dodge people best she could. It wasn't enough however as she ended up colliding with a teen who had been drawing while walking and didn't realize the running girl.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Marinette apologized as she scrambled to pick up the stuff she had caused the person to drop.

"It's fine Marinette," Said a certain red head.

The teen girl felt herself relax a little. It was just Nathaniel, he knew of her clumsiness, he'd forgive her, still she did feel kind of bad.

"Here Nathaniel and again I'm really sorry," Marinette said as she handed him his stuff.

"It's fine. Consider it payback for helping me study yesterday," Nathaniel said back shyly.

Marinette giggled and was about to leave when Nathaniel stopped her.

"Hey Marinette. We've known eachother for a while now and you've been such a good friend to me that I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Look Nathaniel, I have something really important that I have to do. Can whatever it is wait until later?" Marinette asked.

"Oh uh...y-yeah sure, that's fine."

"Great. See ya!"She exclaimed before speeding off.

Once she was out of sight Alya and Nino came out of their hiding spots.

"Did it work?" Alya asked.

"She sped off before I could ask her," Nathaniel sighed dejectedly.

Nino placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll get her next time."

* * *

Marinette burst through the bakery's door startling Sabine and the customer she's was helping. Upon realizing this Marinette smiled and waved awkwardly before dashing upstairs. The customer looked back at Sabine with a confused look to with Sabine responded with a good natured smile.

"Kids," She said as she handed the consumer their order.

When Marinette got to her room she immediately closed the door behind her and started looking for her stray. He had an injured leg so he couldn't have gotten that far.

"Here kitty,kitty,kitty. Where are you?" She said as she searched. She looked under her desk, behind her couch, even on her bed which you had to go up stairs to get to but he was nowhere to be seen. It was as if the stray had disappeared.

"Oh this is bad! What if he got out? If mom and dad see him-"

Marinette stopped mid sentence when she heard a sneeze come from her closest. Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she sauntered over and opened the door revealing her little stray covered in a pile of her clothes.

"There you are chaton, I was looking all over for you," She said as she picked the cat up.

The cat let out what seemed to be a mixture of both a hiss and growl but Marinette just ignored it, just happy she had found the cat and that nothing bad had happened to him. She placed him on the couch and walked back over to her closest.

"Before we leaving for the vet I better hang these back-"

She once again stopped mid sentence when she noticed something odd about the sleeves of the shirts, jackets and pairs of pants. The sleeves and pant legs of each were tied together.

"That's weird," Marinette mumbled as she looked at the knots, then the black cat who sat on her couch staring back her her and then back at the knots.

How had this happened? She found the black cat in the pile. Could it be possible that he could have tied the knots?

Marinette shook her head and smiled at the thought of the cat struggling to tied knots with its paws. It would be impossible. Not to mention cats don't know how to tie knots. They're cats. She concluded that that this had been her work. When getting ready for school she had tied sleeves of her shirts, jackets and pants legs together in her sleep deprived state….somehow….After all that was the only plausible explanation.

"I'll figure this out later," She said dropping the tied together clothes and picking a black sweatshirt from her closest.

She walked over to the cat and wrapped him in the sweatshirt (although due to the sounds on his grumbles she had a feeling he didn't like being swaddled like this). Once he was secure in her arms she booked in and ran out of the bakery before he mom could question anything. Once she turned the corner she stopped to take a breather.

" _Meeeeeeooooowwww,"_ The cat moaned. Clearly he didn't enjoy being jostled like that.

"Sorry kitty but I couldn't risk mom seeing you," Marinette said as she started walking towards the vets.

The cat let out a hiss to which Marinette rolled her eyes at.

"Relax. You're fine aren't you."

The cat just glared back at her and Marinette dropped the subject and tried to find her way to the vets.

"Now let's see, If I remember correctly it should be about a 5 minutes walk from here. I used to have a dog and my parents brought him to that vet. He was a good dog and-"

Marinette stopped when the cat did its best to shift its position so it was facing away from her. Clearly this kitty wasn't in the mood to talk.

When they got to the vets Marinette walked up to the front counter and spoke to the lady there.

"Hello, I know this is last minute but I was wondering if Doctor Martin was here and if she could possible squeeze me in?"

The woman at the front desk, who seemed to be an unenthusiastic university student let out a sigh and picked up her telephone and pressed a button.

"Doctor….there's some girl here to see you….wants to know if you can squeeze her appointment...hold on," The woman placed a hand on the part of the phone you talk into and, "What's your name?"

"Marinette Dupain-cheng."

"Says her name is Marinette…..alright….I'll let her know…..alright," The woman hung up, "Go sit over there, the doctor will he out shortly," The receptionist said before going back to the magazine she had been reading.

Marinette thanked the woman and sat down on the waiting benches. After about a minute or two a tall womans with glasses and black hair that was tied into a bun walked out one of the three doors off to the side.

"Marinette it's good to see you again," The woman said holding out her hand."

"It's good to see you again too doctor Martin," Marinette said as she transferred the cat to one arm so she could shake the doctor's hand.

"I'm guessing this little guy is my patient,"The doctor said looking down at the cat.

"Yeah this is my cat."

The doctor nodded and gestured Marinette to follow her into one of the rooms.

"What's his name?" She asked she she opened the door allowing the two to enter.

"His name? Its….Chaton!" Marinette blurted. That being the first thing that came to mind.

"Chaton?" The doctor asked giving Marinette a sceptical look. Even the cat dubbed Chaton was looking at her, although while the doctors look was one of confusion Chaton's was one of, "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"I just really liked how it sounded and it stuck," Marinette defended.

The doctor shrugged, "You always were a unique one. So what seems to be the problem?" She asked while placing a fresh sheet of examination paper on the table.

"Its his leg. I think it may be broken," Marinette said, placing him on the table and unwrapping him.

"Well lets see. I'm gonna do a couple quick X-rays. I need you to put this on him and put this one on yourself," the doctor said handing Marinette a cat sized X-ray jacket and a human sized one. After slipping hers one and Chatons on (with some effort mind you), Doctor Martin proceeded to do the X-rays. After they were done and developed Doctor Martin clicked her tongue.

"I've got good new and bad news. Good new is that it is not a broken leg, bad news is that it is a fractured leg meaning that he will need some time to heal."

"How long exactly?" Marinette asked.

"Well, considering the size of the crack I'd say about...6 weeks."

The cat let out what could only be described as a whine. The doctor looked at Marinette and quirked an eyebrow.

"He's kind of grumpy."

The vet nodded and walked over to her computer and started typing.

"I'm going to prescribe your Chaton some pain killers. Give him one per day orally and try to not have him move around much."

Marinette nodded. The veterinarian printed out the prescription and handed it to the teen. Marinette took it, thanked the vet and let which 'Chaton.' After bringing him home she saw the time and realized that she literally had about 7 minutes to get back to school. Without even saying goodbye Marinette sprinted past her parents and out of the bakery.

* * *

"Alright class, now that your break is over let's continue our study in-"

Everyone jumped when Marinette burst threw the door, slamming it open.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You're late!" The teacher barked.

"I'm sorry Madame but I can explain."

The teacher raised her hand silencing the girl.

"No need. This is your first time being late so I'll let you off with a warning. Just don't let it happen again."

Marinette nodded in understanding and muttered a 'thank you' before walking over to her seat and sitting down. Alia noticing her friends now saddened mood gave her a thumbs up with a grin. Marinette gave her a small smile in return. The rest of school when by uneventfully. When the bell finally rang Marinette was happy to go home and call it a day. However she had to pick up the medication for her stray first. After doing so she took a look at her phone. It was around 5:30, meaning the sun would be setting soon. Luckily for Marinette she got home at around 5:50.

"Welcome home Marinette," Sabine greeted.

"Hey sweetie," Tom said as he carried a stack of boxes into the kitchen.

"Hi maman, hi papa," Marinette replied.

"How was school?" Sabine asked.

"Tiring," Marinette sighed as she placed her coat, scarf and hat on the coat rack, "I'm going to go upstairs and sleep."

Sabine nodded, "Okay, we'll call you when dinners ready."

"Thanks maman," Marinette said before heading upstairs.

She entered her room and pulled out the prescription medication for the cat.

"Chaton? Where are you?" She called out.

She wasn't expecting a response. After all cats can't talk. So when she heard one she jumped ten feet into the air.

"It's about time you got here."

* * *

A/n: I'm going to end it there. Why? Because I've been working on this for a while and because I'm actually in school right now. The reason this took so long is, one I've been busy and two I had to do several rewrites of this because I wasn't satisfied with the end results. I can be a bit of a perfectionist at times, or so I've been told. Anyways, please let me know if you spot any errors and I can fix them quickly. A couple people last chapter let me know I accidentally posted the same chapter twice so I could fix it. Anyways see you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey guys, I'm back to give you guys a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed or even just read this chapter. Stuff like that keeps me motivated, which is really hard to be when it's really hot outside, you have a job and school on top of it. Thanks to Chocolateflower, Rose Tiger, Iisarainbowpig, LadyKittenZ, Tiger Priestess, mayuralover, Jenny, Iisanerd and Inch-chan for reviewing.

Rose Tiger- Thanks for letting me know. Not sure why I spelt them wrong when I spelt the names right in the first chapter. Maybe my headache was getting to me, I don't know.

Iisarainbowpig- Haha, I'm evil :D

LadyKittenZ- You were right with the spelling, thanks for letting me know. Also I know how you feel. Wasn't season 2 supposed to be out by now? Ugh!

Inch-chan- Yes, this is an AU fanfiction for the french TV series Miraculous ladybug and I highly suggest you check it out :3. Also I'm happy you like it, I'm working really hard on this!

I own nothing except for the plot and I guess OC's but their probably wont be many in this story.

* * *

"It's about time you got here."

Marinette let out a yelp of surprise and picked up the closest thing to her to use as a weapon. A book.

"W-Who are you?" Marinette demanded to know, holding the book in front of her as if it could protect her from the strange guy in her room.

The guy rolled his green eyes. He was wearing a black skin tight suit with a mask and had a cat tail and ears to match, along with messy blonde hair.

"A book really? Do you think that's gonna- hey!" The blonde exclaimed when Marinette suddenly threw the book at him and it hit him in the face.

Marinette took this distraction to run out of the door and yell for her parents.

"Ma-mmph!" Was all that came out when the guy in the cat suit grabbed Marinette by the wrist and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sh! I thought you didn't want me to get found out."

Not found out? Why wouldn't she want her parents to know some weirdo in a cat suit broke into her room while she was gone?

Marinette broke free and grabbed her desk lamp.

"Alright now just who the heck are you?" She demanded, holding the lamp threateningly.

"A lamp? I'm so scared," the guy said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll ask this one more time. Who are you," Marinette growled out.

He glared at the girl holding a lamp at him, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't this lamps gonna end up smashed on your head."

"Yeah right like I'm going to take orders from- meowch!" He cried out when Marinette threw another book at him.

"Alright, alright I'll talk!" He exclaimed when Marinette held up another book, just daring him to defy her again.

"Your lucky I have this broken leg or else you'd learn that cats can do more than just claw at people," He muttered darkly.

"Broken leg? Broken leg! What did you do with Chaton!" Marinette exclaimed, suddenly remembering her little stowaway and how she hadn't seen him.

"Quit calling me Chaton!" The guy growled.

"I'm not calling you Chaton, that's what I call my cat! Now what did you do with him!"

"I am not your cat! I don't need nor want an owner!"

"Wait...are you telling me that your Chaton?"

"Yes and would you quit calling me that!"

Marinette eyes softened before hardening up again. Yup. This man was truly insane. She raised her lamp up getting ready to charged and strike.

"W-Wait! I'm telling the truth!" The man exclaimed. Fearing the blow of the lamp.

"Prove it."

He thought for a second before speaking, "The reason you even found me was because I was hurt and because your scarf blew into the alleyway I was in."

Marinette lowered her lamp slightly but still held it just incase. She walked over to the wall.

"What are you doing?" The guy in the cat suit asked moreso out of curiosity rather than any actual concern.

Marinette then proceeded to hit her head against the wall. After doing this she started pinching herself while the male in the room watched in amusement.

"Wake up, ow. Wake up, ow, Wake up, ow."

"Do that all you want, I'm just as real as you are."

"But how? Why? How did you become..." Marinette waved her arms, unable to finish the sentence.

He thought for a second, as if debating if he should let her in on his little secret. Finally he nodded his head.

"By day I'm a cat. By nights when the moon's out I turn human."

That's when Marinette noticed the cat ears and tail. She walked towards him and the cat guy visibly tensed up.

"Are those real?" She asked reaching a hand out to touch his cat ears. Before she could the cat guy leapt back (best he could with a injured leg) and let out a cat like hiss.

Marinette flinched back,"Well someone's grumpy," She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think you are trying to touch my ears like that!"

Marinette let out a sigh, "I apologize for that but it's not everyday you see someone with real cat ears sticking out of their head."

He placed a hand on his head as if to make sure his ears were still there, "Just don't do that again."

"So how come you didn't turn into a human last night?" Marinette asked as a way to changed the subject.

"There was no moon last night."

"But why aren't you a cat now? It's only around 6."

He shrugged, "Don't matter, there's a moon outside. As long as there's a moon out I remain human."

"Why does this happen though?"

The blonde narrowed his green eyes, "Why should I tell you?"

"No reason to get defensive Chaton. If you don't want to tell me that's fine," Marinette responded sweetly.

He stared at Marinette as if trying to figure her out before looking away and mumbling something.

Marinette tilted her head, "I'm sorry?"

"I said don't call me Chaton," 'Chaton' mumbled like a child.

Marinette let out a small laugh, "Sorry about that. It was the first thing that came to mind. What's your name?"

The male remained silent.

"Um…" Marinette started, "Okay, I'll just come up with a name," She thought for a minute before her eyes locked onto his cat ears."

"How about….Chat…"

"Chat? Really?" 'Chat' asked.

"Chat….noir?" Marinette asked.

'Chat noir' nodded, "That's fine. Anythings better than Chaton."

"You know, this could be easier if you just give me your name," The female suggested. Chat noir looked away and fell silent again.

Marinette sighed disappointedly, "Right. Chat noir it is."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Marinette shifted from foot at foot as Chat noir watched her with untrusting, wary eyes. It was as though he expected her to lunge at him with a knife at any second. Luckily the silence was broken when a certain blonde's stomach gowled.

"You must be hungry," Marinette said. After all he had been stuck in her room all day. Of course he was hungry, "I'll go downstairs and get you something. Any requests?"

Chat shrugged, "Anything's fine, as long as it's not camembert."

Marinette nodded and headed downstairs. She looked through the fridge looking for something that the cat turned human might like. She decided to make him a turkey sandwich as she figured it was her best guess.

After she quickly assembled it she grabbed a small bag of potato chips and placed it on the plate next to the sandwich. Taking a second to admire her work Marinette picked the meal up and started to carry it to her room.

"Alright Chat, it's ready," Marinette stated as she made her way to the top of the stairs. She looked over to see Chat lounging on her couch and holding her iphone.

Marinette marched over to him and snatched the phone right out of his hands.

"Bad kitty! You don't go searching through over people's phones," She scolded as she handed him the plate of food.

"Calm down. All I was doing was looking. You got a message, cats are curious," Chat defended himself in a tone that indicated that he didn't care that she was annoyed at him.

Marinette looked at the message and saw it was from Alya. She turned her attention back to the male clad in black currently inspecting his sandwich.

"Even so you shouldn't go looking through peoples phones. It's an invasion of privacy," She complained as she tapped the phone button to give Alya a call.

The phone on the other side rang a bit behind anyone picked up.

"Hello," Marinette heard Alya say.

"Hey Alya its Marinette. You tried calling earlier but I couldn't answer my phone. Whats up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You fell asleep in class before I could ask you why you were all tired."

"I can't exactly tell you. Lets just say yesterday things got kind of," She glanced at Chat who was watching her, "Weird."

"Well whatever it is I hope it gets resolved soon. Especially considering what you know who did."

Marinette made a disgusted noise, "Don't remind me."

"Well I just wanted to check up on you. I got to go, Nino's taking me out on a date. Say hi Nino." Marinette heard Alya say.

"Hi Nino!" Nino said in a over the top voice through the phone, causing the young designer to giggle.

"Bye girl," Alya said, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Bye Alya," Marinette said in a happy tone before she hung up. She turned her attention back to Chat noir who was staring at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"You didn't tell your friend about me. I thought for sure you would tell her about me just so you would have a story or whatever. Why didn't you?"

Marinette blinked, "Well you haven't done anything to hurt me yet and you're still injured. I couldn't risk having to throw you back into the streets in the condition. Not to mention, from how your acting I'm guessing you want to keep this a secret."

Now it was Chat noir's turn to blink. This girl was different from the others. She was so...selfless, so trusting of him….he didn't trust her however. Chat was going to have to keep an eye on her…

"So looks like your stuck with me for six wee-" Marinette started before being cut off

"Two weeks."

Marinette crossed her arms, " Chat that's not what the vet said."

"I heal fast."

The teenage girl's eyes narrowed.

"It's true! The curse that makes me turn into a cat also allows me to heal faster than most humans," Chat explained.

"So it's a curse?" Marinette asked.

Chats eyes widened as he realised he had just told her why he was like this, "I….erm….shut up!" He demanded before rolling over to face the wall.

Marinette looked at Chat sadly, 'Oh Chat, I wish there was more I could do to help you…"

This was going to be a long 2 weeks...

* * *

A/n: This took me forever to to write due to rewrites, not having enough time, and just pure laziness, but its finally done. I'm almost going to be done with school soon so hopefully chapters will come out faster by then….or not, it depends how I feel since I only want to write when I'm feeling at 100 percent or else the chapter doesn't come out the way I wanted it too. Anyways I got to edit this now so, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm so sorry this took so long….I really am. They've been putting me on a lot at work, probably because it's summer and all my co-workers are taking days off while I'm stuck in boring, old (insert state here) because my parents are too busy to schedule a vacation and they won't let me drive alone. Also I wrote 2 pages of this chapter and then decided to scrap it because I didn't like it. The pacing was terrible and it was just awful. Anyways thanks to the people who favorited, followed and reviewed and thank you for waiting so long and just thank you for bearing with me...you guys are CLAWSOME….okay, bye.

* * *

"Meow."

Marinette turned around after finishing putting in her pigtails to see none other than Chat noir (in cat form) staring at her curiously.

"I see you're awake now," Marinette said, bending down the pet the black cat only to have her hand swatted away. Despite this Marinette's mood didn't dampen at all as she noticed the curious way Chat was looking at her.

"What is it?"

Chat walked over to her phone and started staring at it. Marinette picked it up and clicked on the button.

"I don't understand Chat. I don't have any messages. All that's it's showing me is the ti-"

"Meow."

"Oh, you want to know what time it is?"

The cat shook his head as if saying no.

"You want to know what day it is?"

Once again she was met with a head shake.

"What year?"

Head shake.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this! I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Meow."

Marinette stamped her foot childishly, "I'm really sorry Chat. I wish I could understand you. Look I have to go. I'll be back around lunchtime. See you later Chat," Marinette said before leaving her room.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed her mother was in the kitchen as always, drinking her morning coffee.

"Good morning, Maman," Marinette greeted in a cheery voice.

Sabine smiled, "Morning Marinette, is everything alright? It sounded like you were talking to someone upstairs."

Marinette froze. Was she really that loud? She would have to start talking quieter when her parents weren't in the bakery.

"Oh that? I was talking to Alya. She was just reminding of some project we have to start working on," Marinette said with a nervous smile. God she hated how terrible of liar she was.

Fortunately for her, her mother bought it, "Just try your best dear," She said with a smile.

Marinette smiled out of relief, "I will. I better get going Maman. Bye," Marinette said, picking up her backpack and walking out the door.

Things were so far off to a somewhat of a rocky start. At least it was Friday…

* * *

"I don't know guys, I don't think I can do this," Nathaniel stated, glancing nervously at the door.

"Come on man! You got this! Marinette is gonna walk through that door," Nino started, "And you're going to say…"

"W-W-Would…" Nathaniel took a deep breathe "Would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

"Guys, here she comes," Alya whispered to the two as Marinette walked through the doors of the school.

"You got this man," Nino whispered as him and Alya quickly ran away and hid.

"M-M-Marinette!" Nathaniel called out.

Marinette smiled and walked over to Nathaniel.

"Oh, hey Nathaniel. Where are Nino and Alya? Usually they're here by now."

"Marinette."

"Yeah?"

"Would you...um….would you…Erm….um….heh...heh...um...lovely weather we're having."

Alya faced palmed from the place she was hiding while Nino grimaced. This wasn't going as they had hoped.

"I suppose so...is everything alright?" Marinette asked in concern.

"Oh yeah, I just, I mean, um….I…..I like your…...pants."

"I'll handle this," Alya said, stepping out of hiding and walking over to the two.

"Thank you….I think?" Marinette said just as Alya got there and stepped in between the two.

"Hey Marinette! Girl, I was wondering do you wanna go out to lunch with me, Nathaniel and Nino?" She asked slinging her arm around Marinette's shoulder and leading her away from Nathaniel who was being led by Nino to a place where he could sulk in private.

"That would be nice but I have to help my parents at the bakery," Marinette lied. Going out to lunch with her friends sounded nice, but she couldn't leave chat all alone like that.

"Girl, you and I both know your parents would never let the bakery get in the way of your social life."

"Their was a pick up... in business?" Marinette said sounding unsure of herself.

"Marinette, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, ahaha, of course not! And to prove it I'll see you at lunch."

Alya smiled, "Great! We'll meet up after class."

Marinette smiled, "Great! Now if you'll excuse me I have to use to restroom."

Once she was out of sight Nino walked up to Alya with Nathaniel in tow.

"S-so...how'd it go?" Nathaniel asked, sounding a little shaken.

"She said yes. Operation: Lunch Date is a go!"

"That's great!" Nino exclaimed.

"I don't know if I can do this guys," Nathaniel mumbled.

"Dude chill, it's just Marinette. We'll be right there with you," Nino responded.

Alya flashed a supportive smile and placed a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "You'll be fine."

Nathaniel gave a weak smile in return. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Everything was not okay!

"Oh, why did I agree to this!" Marinette shouted at herself as she paced back and forth in the restroom.

"I can't go out to lunch. I love my friends but I can't just not go home. I told Chat I'd be home around lunch time. Plus, who's gonna feed him? My parents don't know about him! Ugh! Why do I get myself into these situations!"

Marinette let out a sigh when suddenly she got an idea.

"I got it! Maybe if I finish my lunch quick enough I can get out of there get home and feed Chat! Its fool proof!"

Just as she finished talking to herself Marinette heard the sound of a toilet flushing. A girl walked out of the stall and over to the sink to wash her hands all while giving Marinette, who was now just awkwardly standing there, a weird look. When she was done the girl dried her hands. She walked over to the door and opened it and gave Marinette another weird look. Marinette, being Marinette, only smiled in a painfully weird way and waved, making the situation worse. The girl simply rolled her eyes and left leaving the half-chinese, half-french girl to look at herself in the mirror and groan.

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around Alya and Marinette walked to the cafe they were supposed to meet Nathaniel and Nino at for lunch. Nino saw the two approaching through the window near the door and turned back around to look at Nathaniel.

"Alright man, Marinette's coming this way! You got this!"

"I don't know about this," Nathaniel responded, clutching one of the four menu's the pair had been given.

"Just act natural."

The little bell of the cafe rung, signaling that Marinette and Alya had just entered.

"Hey Alya, Marinette, what took you two so long?" Nino asked casually.

"Sorry, we would have been here sooner if someone hadn't took forever for someone to change for gym," Alya responded with a smirk as she sat down next to Nino.

"Hey, it's not my fault. The gym teacher the one who pulled me aside to tell me basically how much of a klutz I was," Marinette responded with a pout as she took a seat next to Nathaniel.

"I d-don't think you're a klutz Marinette," Nathaniel said after working up enough courage.

Marinette sent him a grateful smile in response which caused the now flustered redhead to bury his face in his menu.

"I see that your whole party is here. Can I get you anything to drink?" asked a woman who was probably going to be the teenagers waitress for today.

After taking their drink orders the waitress walked away. The teens sat in awkward silence, Marinette looking at her menu and Alya, Nino and Nathaniel pretending to look at the menu while in actuality Nino and Alya where sending Nathaniel looks telling him to say something to her. Getting the hint Nathaniel did just that.

"So Marinette."

"Hm?" Marinette responded, not looking up from her menu.

Nathaniel paused, thinking of something to talk about before continuing, "how do you think you did on that English test we had today?"

Marinette shrugged "I think I did okay, how about you guys?"

"I aced it! It was easy," Alya responded confidently.

"...I totally flunked it," came Nino's answer shortly after Alya's.

"Alright here are your drinks," The waitress said as she passed a drink down to each person.

"Um, excuse me miss, I didn't order ice tea," Marinette awkwardly stated.

"Yeah and I didn't order coke a cola,"Alya said.

"Nathaniel and I ordered latte's," said Nino.

The waitresses face became red with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry. I must have brought these drink to the wrong table!" She said before collecting the drinks and scurrying away.

"Poor girl. She must be new at her job," Marinette said with a concerned frown.

"Lets just hope she doesn't give us the wrong food and make us late for class," Nino joked. Despite the quip not having any malice Alya still shot him a look of disapproval.

Nathaniel smiled weakly at the interaction when he noticed Marinette glancing at the time on her phone. He instantly assumed he was boring her (when in reality she wanted to make sure she had enough time to run back and feed Chat) so he decided to tell a joke to try to impress her.

"Hey did you guys hear about the painter in jail?"

"A painter got sent to jail?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, he had a BRUSH in with the law," Nathaniel said with a forced smile.

Marinette stared at him blankly for an awkward couple seconds before it dawned on her.

"Oh! I get it," She said as she rolled her eyes and smirked.

Nathaniel's forced smile melted away into a genuine one. He did it! He made Marinette smile! It got off to a rocky start but it was actually working out.

Another waitress (different from the one before) came by and took the teens orders. For talked for a little bit as they waited for their food. Nathaniel seemed to become more confident and talkative as time went on. Alya and Nino smiled at eachother. They knew this would work.

Little did the three know the designer of the group was slowly getting more and more antsy. They only had 20 minutes until lunch ended. That would have been fine if they went straight from the diner back to school but Marinette had to run home to check on Chat and then hightail it to school before she was late. She knew she should have just said no.

The new waitress that had messed up the quartets drink orders earlier came out of the kitchen holding a tray with wobbly arms. She placed the tray down a nearby tray holder and started passing out the food.

"Who ordered the pasta?"

"That would be me," Alya said before receiving her food.

"The boneless spare ribs with rice?"

"Me," Said Nino, the waitress placing said food in front of him.

"And the chicken caesar salad must be yours, right miss?" The waitress asked Marinette.

"Actually it's mine," Nathaniel said.

"Oh s-sorry," The waitress said nervously as she placed the food in front of him and looked at Marinette. "That means your order was the chicken noodle soup, correct?"

Marinette blinked. She didn't order that, but considering the fact that she had to get home quickly and since she felt kinda bad for this woman Marinette forced a smile and said, "Yup, that my order."

The waitress smiled ecstatically and mumbled an 'enjoy your meal' before leaving. Alya, Nino and Nathaniel started to eat their lunch at a moderate pace while Marinette started to devour hers. Her thought process was that if she ate quick enough she could make up an excuse, leave, feed Chat and then be back at school before the late bell even rang.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other three as they all had different reactions. Nino was trying not to laugh, Nathaniel was trying not to look and Alya wasn't even trying to hide the concern on her face.

Marinette finished her soup and glanced at her phone. Okay, everything was okay. If she ran, really really fast she could get home and back to school on time.

"Lunch was great guys but I really gotta go so bye!" Marinette said getting ready to sprint out of there.

"Wait Marinette. Is something wrong?" Nathaniel asked.

The designer stopped dead in her tracks.

"no , no nothing's wrong. I just really got to go."

"You seem like you're in a rush," Nathaniel responded his voice becoming softer. What could make her be in such a rush to leave? Was- was it something he said?

Marinette turned around and took a step back.

"Look guys I'm really sorry," step back, "I'll explain later," Another step back," "I'll explain la-"

"Watch out!" Marinette heard a woman's voice call out from her behind her.

Before she knew it was one the ground covered with cake and the waitress that had served them on the ground as well with a horrified expression.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" Alya asked as she rushed to help her friend up.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm so gonna get fired!" The girl said before letting out a sob.

Nathaniel stood in his seat watching the whole thing and winced. This was a terrible idea.

* * *

A/n: I apologize for this taking so long, again I'm really sorry. I didn't mention this in the beginning but I want to take my time with the series. I'd rather write long(ish) chapters that take a while than short chapters that don't take as long to update. I'm rambling, I better go before this short A/n becomes an essay. Bye!


End file.
